Hedgehogs Go To Secondary School
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: 3/4 of the series, Sonic, Shadow Silver are now in year 9. Revised and Improved.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the school cheered and screamed for Shadow, they had just watched him escape from GUN, amazingly unharmed, The Commander was furious. "SHUT UP!" he shouted out to all of the students who were cheering for him. Nobody listened to him, they all hated The Commander and preferred Shadow. "Soldiers! After him, I want that hedgehog locked up in the hardest most uncomfortable cell you can find!" he screamed, going slightly insane, he absolutely despised Shadow.

Mephiles, who had just watched all of this happen, gave and evil smile and slowly disappeared, leaving his handcuffs behind. "I'll make him pay…" he hissed. "I'll brainwash everybody to think that Shadow did everything and that I never existed." he said with an evil chuckle and he was gone.

"What are these handcuffs doing on the floor?" The Commander asked himself, seeing the handcuffs on the floor where Mephiles had been. "That's strange." The Commander had a feeling that somebody was there, but who? He sent his soldiers in the strongest vehicles after Shadow, they were the hunters and Shadow was the one who was being hunted.

Shadow was running for his life, he was in handcuffs and in his school uniform, very uncomfortable. He didn't have his special skating shoes with him to help him run so he had to cope without them. Shadow's heart was pounding, his muscles were aching, his stomach was empty and he was tired! "I must keep moving." he said each word between his heavy breaths.

He was struggling to breathe, his body was working too hard for him to cope, which was very hard because he was the ultimate life form. He wanted to just take off the handcuffs and uniform and lie down, but he couldn't remove either. "This isn't fair… will they ever leave me alone?"

Shadow soon got to Aby's house, he was relived to see that she was home. He banged on the door and screamed frantically for Aby to open, as soon as she opened the door Shadow ran inside. "Shadow, what's wrong?" she asked, she then saw the handcuffs on Shadow's wrists, "Shadow, what did you do?" she asked in worry.

"I had a fight with Mephiles… I told you he would be trouble!" Shadow said, getting angry at her for not listening.

"Mephiles? Who's Mephiles?" she said, looking confused.

"You know Mephiles! You let him stay here! This isn't funny!" Shadow said getting angry and frustrated.

"Shadow, there was never a Mephiles, all of the stress must be getting to your head." Aby said, she tried to comfort Shadow.

"No! Mephiles did stay here!" Shadow shouted. "What has he done to you?"

"Shadow, come with me and sit down, all of the stress is getting to your head." Aby said, trying to take him into the living room.

"No! I can't stop, those GUN soldiers are after me! They could be here any minute, they know I'd come here!" Shadow said with worry. "I'm so sorry Aby… I have to go… and leave you here… but I'll try and come back." Shadow tried to hug her as best as he could with the handcuffs on.

"Shadow, why are they after you? What did you do?" Aby said urgently.

"I told you! It was Mephiles, but he's done something, so now you think he never existed." Aby began to cry. "I'm so sorry… but before you go do you have anything I can use to get these handcuffs off?"

"Here…" Aby got out a hairclip and tried to undo the lock, with a lot of fidgeting they came undone.

"The Commander sounded furious when he saw me escape, there's no doubt he'll be sending merciless bounty hunters after me." Shadow said and dropped the handcuffs to the floor, he started walking towards the door.

"Shadow wait, take some money with you." Aby said, "You can buy yourself something to eat with it… and stay safe." she said getting tears in her eyes, she hugged him tightly. Just then there was a loud banging on the door.

"SHADOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" The Commander was shouting. Shadow and Aby heard a click of a gun.

"Oh god!" Aby screamed, "Shadow, the back door!" Shadow made a run for the back door. The front door was knocked down and shot at Shadow, barely missing him, hitting the wall instead. Shadow got into the kitchen, in there was the back door.

"It's locked!" Shadow said in a struggle to open the door, he felt a shadow loom over him, it was The Commander, he was aiming a gun at Shadow's head.

"This is it Shadow, I finally get to kill you!" The Commander had Shadow cornered, how would he escape this time?

**Meanwhile!**

"How on earth did I get here this time?" a blue blur said to himself. "Well, maybe I could give Shadow a visit… if he's still working for GUN here… though I doubt that." Sonic walked on through the quiet streets of Haverfordwest. "Oh god… what about the others, I've left them all alone. I've got to get back to Mobius!" Sonic said, then thought, "Wait a minute, there hasn't been danger on Mobius for ages now, it should be fine." Sonic said, brushing it of and started to jog a little to see if he could find somewhere or someone familiar to him.

**Meanwhile! (Again.)**

"Oh… so hungry…" a silver hedgehog groaned to himself, clutching his stomach as he walked. He Hadn't eaten in days and he was starving. He saw a bakery and walked up to it, looking through the window at the lovely food inside. "Mmm… I could do with some of that bread."

"Suspect found." Silver could hear a human say into a walkie-talkie.

"Oh crap!" Silver dived out of the way as the police officer tried to grab him. Silver started to run, The officer then got out a taser gun and was about to use it on Silver. The hedgehog decided to use his psycho kinesis on the police officer, using a shock wave to send him back. Silver used this opportunity to get away.

**With Shadow…**

"Please don't shoot me…" Shadow got down on his knees and begged. "H-have mercy."

"After what you've done… you don't deserve mercy… should I shoot you in the head to end it quickly… or in the chest to end it slowly and painfully?"

"Neither!" Shadow screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I bet you regret being evil now Shadow… because you know which one I'm going to choose and… won't revenge be sweet." he smirked maliciously.

"Please! I'm begging you, I'll do anything, I can't die now!" Shadow said, despite this, The Commander loaded his gun. "Why the hell do you keep on loading your gun, you've already done that a million times now!" Shadow shouted.

"Because, I know the sound scares you." The Commander said. "When you're on the reviving end of the gun!"

"A-a-a-are you trying to make me… w-w-wet myself?" Shadow said shakily, holding himself. "If I'm going to die… I at least want to die with dignity."

"Say good bye Shadow." The Commander put his finger on the trigger.

"Wait! I can grant you a wish! You could rule the world!" Shadow said desperately.

"It worked on Eggman but it won't work on me!" he went to shoot Shadow but felt something impact his head, then blankness! Shadow saw Aby standing behind The Commander with a frying pan as he fell to the floor.

"Aby, you saved me! How can I ever repay you!" Shadow said, he hugged her tightly.

"Run for your life and promise me you won't get caught!" she yelled urgently, getting tears in her eyes.

"I promise." Shadow said, crying too and hugging her tight. Some GUN soldiers came in so Shadow climbed out of the window while he could. The GUN Soldiers got into the van and drove after him, leaving Aby all alone to clean up the mess.

**Elsewhere**

A few hours later Sonic was becoming bored out of him mind of walking, he then saw a black blur rush past him, then a group of GUN soldiers, The Commander caught up to Sonic, panting. "Sonic, it's you… are you willing to help us catch Shadow?" he asked. He was out of breath.

"Whoa!" That's some huge bump on your head, what happened?" Sonic chuckled.

"Angry woman with a frying pan." The Commander said with embarrassment, Sonic was in hysterics. "Shut up and help me catch Shadow!"

"No way! Shadow's my friend! There's no way I'm turning him into you!" Sonic refused.

"Well, in that case, I'm arresting you for assisting the escape of a priority one criminal!" he got out some handcuffs, so Sonic ran off in the direction Shadow had.

**Another Scenery Change!**

Silver was still running away from the police officer, "Why did I have to kill another guy for the future… nobody is appreciating what I do." Silver said to himself, he then bumped into Shadow, he had hit Silver with great force, as if he had just been running. He could see that Shadow looked scared.

"Silver! You have to help me! They're after me!" he said frantically, holding him by the arms.

"I'm being chased too!" Silver said, looking the same as Shadow.

"Hey it's Silver!" Sonic ran into them, well, he came across them, didn't bump into them like Shadow had. "I knew Shadow was here, but I wasn't expecting to see you Silver." he said happily.

"Sonic, there's no time for this!" Shadow said urgently.

"Whoa, you two look rough!" Sonic said in amusement, then they were all grabbed,

"You're all under arrest." The Commander said, They were all put into handcuffs.

"You can't do this to me, I haven't done anything!" Sonic said.

"Three in one, well done men!" The Commander said to his soldiers. The three of them were all put into separate GUN vehicles and driven to the airport, then had a long 24 hour journey to the USA where GUN HQ was. They had an uncomfortable ride in a small GUN plane.

"Let me out! I have to use the bathroom!" Shadow shouted banging on the door. The three of them were stuck in a little room together.

"Shadow calm down, I've been in one of these little planes before, well be okay." Sonic said in a laid back tone. Shadow just carried on.

"Let me out! I told you I had to pee!" Shadow shouted, shaking the door handle, not caring about his dignity at the time.

"Wait until we land, I'm not letting you out until we get to our destination." The Commander shouted to him.

"But that's like… another ten hours away…" Shadow groaned.

"12 actually." The Commander said smartly, Shadow screamed out in terror.

**Lucy Labrador **


	2. Chapter 2

They all finally arrived at GUN HQ, they were all being dragged into a prison cell. "Let me go! I'll pee on you!" Shadow said angrily.

"Why are you doing this to me! I didn't do anything!" Sonic complained.

"I've gotta get back to the future!" Silver also complained, then they were all thrown into a cell, The Commander locked in the cell. Shadow looked around the cell for a door leading to a bathroom or something of that kind, but nothing. Shadow looked at The Commander with hatred.

"Just be thankful I Haven't killed you." he said to Shadow. "I was so close…"

"Let me go! I was protecting everyone from Mephiles, you know that!" Shadow shouted angrily.

"Who the hell is Mephiles? There was no Mephiles, you went crazy and nearly attacked the teacher." The Commander said.

"What the- why would I do that! Mephiles has brainwashed everyone to believe it was all me…" he said in shock, he buried his face in his hands.

"You really do have mental problems Shadow." The Commander said, then turned to speak to all of them. "You three are going to be here a long time." The Commander said. "It'll be so fun Shadow, I'll finally get my revenge on you." a nasty tone was in his voice.

"This isn't fair! I've gotta go!" Shadow started tears started to fall from his eyes, no matter how much he tried to stop it.

"Whoa Shadow! Since when do you cry in public!" Sonic said in shock and amazement, he noticed the pain Shadow was in. "Calm down Shadow… just… try not to think about it!"

"It's gone way past that point… I don't think I can… hold it…" he said, holding himself tightly.

"Shadow, don't wet yourself!" Silver said in alarm.

"But I…" Shadow groaned. "Haven't gone in ages…"

"Shadow! Go in the corner!" Sonic said, "I don't care if it embarrasses you! It'll be less embarrassing than peeing yourself!" Shadow ran to the corner and everyone looked away to give him privacy.

Soon after, Shadow came away from the wall looking very embarrassed. "Guys, can you do a favour for me… and not mention this ever again?" Shadow asked. Sonic and Silver nodded.

"So…" The Commander said, not sure what to think about all of this. "I have a few things to say to you three." he got out a piece of paper that had information on it, he read from it. "Shadow, you have been charged with putting innocent people in danger and will remain with me until the beginning of the next school year."

"But, that's not my fault!" Shadow shouted, "This can't be happening…" Shadow cried silently to himself, curling up in the corner, but not the one he had gone in.

"Sonic, you have been charged of assisting the escape of a priority one criminal, Shadow The Hedgehog, and will _also_ remain with me until the beginning of the next school year."

"But… I only refused to help you catch Shadow… I didn't like… trip one of your soldiers up!" Sonic said, he was furious.

"Silver, you have been charged with attempted murder of Cheren Unova and you too will be staying here until the next school year starts." he announced.

"That's not fair!" All of them started to complain. Silver had it easy… attempted murder and only a few months, but poor Sonic had done nothing. Shadow was used to the abuse.

"So, we can all have a bit of fun for three months." The commander said and left them to sulk in their cell.

"Three months!" the three of them screamed out in horror.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver sat in Aby's living room. They didn't say a word. They were all dirty, tired and hungry. "So… do any of you want something to eat?" Aby asked, trying to break the silence. No answer, they just all looked at her. "What have they done to you to make you all so quiet?"

"Three months of pure torture…" Shadow said emotionlessly. "They fed us hardly anything, they only let us wash once a week and treated us like slaves."

"Well… at least it's all over now." Aby said, she was trying her best to stop herself from crying.

"Yeah! It's all over!" Sonic said enthusiastically. "I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" he said and held our his hand so they could shake hands with her. Aby was about to shake hands with him but pulled back when she noticed his gloves were bloodstained.

"Your hand! Is it okay!" she gasped.

"Oh yeah… that's dry blood, don't worry." Sonic put his hand back down

"You three should go and wash." Aby said. The three of them raced to the bathroom to get into the shower first. Sonic got in first, then Shadow. Silver was last because he was the slowest to get there. They all took a while, considering how dirty they were.

While Aby was alone, she cried to herself about what the three had been through. It was just two weeks before they started a fresh year of school and she would make sure she would have their wounds cleared and their fur looking healthy again by then. The poor things.

About an hour later they came back into the living room looking a lot cleaner. Aby treated their cuts and grazes and got out her stitching kit to fix their gloves which had been torn.

Sonic and Silver s gloves were stained brown and red from blood and dirt, Shadow didn't have his gloves, he had his school uniform on. Aby washed the gloves clean so they were all white again and fixed up the tares.

"I just thought… the three of us are going to have to share that tiny room, aren't we?" Shadow asked. "You're going to have to buy another bed."

"I've already sorted all of that out, but it is a but of a tight squeeze in there. Though, you'll only have to sleep in there." Aby said,

"Could I see the room?" Sonic asked.

"Of course… I've also been given money to look after you all, so we wont be poor anymore." she said and then lead them to the room.

"This is tiny…" Sonic said, there was only a few inches between the beds.

"Well… she had redecorated in here." Shadow said. "The paint looks a lot fresher."

"What if everyone was to show up like last time?" Sonic said. "Well.. Not everyone is rich like those ass whipping parents." Sonic said, remembering those two. Sonic noticed that Shadow was a lot calmer and quieter now. "Shadow… you've changed… you're not violent like you used to be." Sonic cringed a little, in case he got a beating from him anyway.

"I've calmed down since the last time we met Sonic." Shadow said while sitting down on his bead, smoothing it's black covers.

"Lets get something to eat… and talk to each other, for three months we've not been able to speak to each other." Silver said, they all went to the kitchen and Aby cooked a nice meal for them. Though, they didn't talk like they said they would. They were so hungry that they just ate really fast.

So, they went to the living room afterwards but they didn't talk about their horrible time with GUN they talked about their fun adventured instead.

They took hours to just enjoy themselves, they hadn't done that in ages. Aby so happy to see Shadow again. She thought back to the time when she had first found him and he was really hurt and now he was so healthy. Apart from the fact that they were with GUN for three months.

That night they went to bed, but they all had uneasy sleeps. Sonic rolled over in his bed. "N-n-n-n-o…." Sonic said in his sleep. "This can't be happening… I'm a monster again… why have a turned to that beast again… I hate these teeth and claws and…"

Shadow was sweating in his sleep, he was also shaking a trembling. "Please no… how can you return…" he said in his sleep. "But I killed you… Please, I'll do anything…"

Silver was doing the same as the others. "The flames… they burn so badly… just let me go… I can't take It anymore! It burnt so badly. L-let g-go…. P-p-p-please!"

"**AHHH!**" They all screamed simultaneously. Waking each other up from their horrible nightmares. Aby rushed into the room only to find them gripping their quilts tightly, cursing to themselves. They then eyes each other. "**You all had bad dreams too?**" they all said to each other. "**Yeah!**" they all said to each other.

"Are you three okay?" Aby asked. They all started talking to her all at once about the horrible dream they had and that they didn't want to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later they were all in the living room clutching a cup of hot chocolate each. Still shaking, terrified from their horrible dreams. "Does anyone want to tell me about the dream they had?" Aby said. They all shook their head. "It may help…" they still refused. "It's strange… the was you all woke up screaming all of a sudden… with all of that noise I thought one of you had told a ghost story of something."

"My nightmare was worse than a ghost story." Shadow said.

"Mine too!" Silver said.

"I bet my nightmare was worse than both of your's put together." Sonic said. They all shuddered.

"This is going to be a long night…" Aby sighed.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, School was staring the next day. Shadow didn't mind, Silver was nervous, Sonic was just really annoyed. "Please don't make us go to school! It's horrible!" Silver pleaded Aby.

"Sorry Silver, we have to go to school." Shadow said calmly, almost smiling.

"Shadow, why do you seem to be so happy about going to school? It's like your eager to see someone…" Sonic hinted.

"I am NOT exited to see someone! It's just that school is a lot better than being with GUN. Don't you agree." Shadow said.

"Yeah… I agree… that your eager to see someone!" Sonic said, Shadow's eyes narrowed. "I know who it is! It's that girl who's obsessed with you!" Sonic teased.

"Shut up FAKER!" Shadow shouted. Silver had now stepped far away from them, he would stay out of this argument if he wanted to go to school in one piece.

"Shadow, I thought we ended the Faker thing." Sonic whined.

"Well, maybe we haven't… faker." Shadow narrowing his eyes.

"You're the faker! I came first!" Sonic argued.

"I think you'll find that I was born about 40 years before you were born, so I came first" Shadow argued.

"SHUT UP" Silver had had enough.

"NO!" the two of them shouted at him.

"Right you two… stop it! Shadow stand in that corner and Sonic you standing that corner!" she said, pointing them to different corners of the room. The two of them were on opposite sides of the room. Aby and Silver left the room.

"This is all your fault faker…" Shadow hissed.

"No it's not… you're the one who started the faker thing again… faker." Sonic said defensively.

"You're the one who said I was exited to see someone!" Shadow argued.

"You're the one who IS exited to see someone!" Sonic teased. "And I know it's that girl… you like her…" Shadow sighed, he was tired of arguing. "You like her…" Shadow sighed again then left the room.

The next morning, they had to go to school. So, the three of them got ready to go to school and left for the bus. "Let the torture begin." Sonic said. He stepped onto the bus. There was a lot of complaining. Silver came in and there was a lot of sniggering. Shadow stepped on and everyone cheered. Shadow was astonished.

"Huh? Why are you all…" Shadow couldn't understand. There were a lot of requests for him to sit by people, everyone wanted to sit by him. "Why do you all like me all of a sudden?"

"The way you broke free like that! The army guy was so angry!" Said one of the boys… Shadow noticed it was the boy from last year that he broke his arm, "and the way you went to attack the teacher… I hear that was amazing."

"Umm… I didn't do that." Shadow said.

"Yes you did, why else why you be chased after!" the boy said,

"This isn't fair! This isn't my fault! It was Mephiles, he's brainwashed everyone!" Shadow shouted to everyone desperately. Everyone was silent. Shadow nervously tried to find a seat, no one wanted to sit by him anymore. He couldn't sit with Sonic and Silver, there was no room. He heard people whisper stuff about him. He could hear things like,

'He's crazy' 'his head's not right' 'he belongs in a mental hospital' 'you can see he's mad, you can see it in his eyes.'

Shadow had gone from the most popular to the least popular person on the bus. Shadow sat alone on the bus, nobody wanted to talk to him at all. "Poor Shadow, he's gone off his head… who's this Mephiles he keeps going on about?" Sonic asked Silver. Silver just shrugged, he didn't know.

They got into school and as always the head teacher dragged them to their from room. "Oww let go!" Silver said.

"Not so rough!" Sonic said.

"This always happens…" Shadow sighed. They all never realised that if they didn't struggle, it wouldn't hurt. They were all shoved into the classroom.

"You're all back!" Mr Rich said with surprised.

"Sadly." Sonic said. "But it can't be that bad, besides, I missed a whole year!" Sonic chuckled. Shadow just sighed, he wished he had missed a year.

"Yes, and you haven't aged at all." Mr Rich said.

"Time goes slower on Mobius, and time hasn't caught up with me here yet!" Sonic said. "I'd be about seventeen now if it did… maybe eighteen." Sonic said and sat down. The three of them sat in the back corner of the room. Lucy came in, it was her first day of year 9 too. She saw the three hedgehogs, Shadow was expecting a giant hug but he didn't get it. Why? He thought sadly. It seemed she didn't like him anymore, instead of hugging Shadow she came in holding hands with another boy.

"Now way…" Shadow said to himself.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"N-nothing…" Shadow said, he buried his head in his arms on the desk.

"OMC! That's that girl!" Silver said and pointed to Lucy, she was sitting by her new boyfriend.

"Hmm.. So it is." Sonic said. "She's' crazy. Thank chaos she's with someone else." Sonic relaxed. "She won't be bothering us anymore."

"But I thought she liked me…" Shadow whimpered to himself.

"What's wrong Shads?" Sonic asked,

"N-nothing!" Shadow shouted out in shock. The whole class looked at him.

"You're really crazy." Said one of the girls. Shadow sulked for the rest of Registration. The register was called and the diaries for the new school year were given out. They spent an hour in the classroom preparing for the new school year.

"I wonder if we'll actually stay here for the whole school year." Sonic said.

"Doubt it… we'll probably be gone by Christmas." Shadow said.

"Wonder if the others will show up by last time." Sonic said. "That'd be cool… the whole gang together again!"

"Yeah… I hope Rouge turns up." Shadow said, thinking about his last time with her.

"Why… do you want to go out with her or something?" Sonic asked nervously. Shadow nodded. "Sorry Shadow… she's going out with Knuckles now…" Shadow's eyes went wide… he had lost Lucy… and now Rouge.

**Lucy Labrador **


	4. Chapter 4

First Lesson they went to was French. They all sat together, Lucy's new boyfriend was in the other set for French so Shadow sat by her. "Shadow, don't make this hard for yourself." Silver whispered. Shadow just growled at him and went against Silver's words. Sonic wondered what was going on with Shadow, Silver was going to tell him but Shadow stopped him by kicking him the leg. Then the secretary of the school came into the classroom, and asked for the three hedgehogs. They followed her down to the reception, The Commander was there.

Shadow's eyes widened and he tried to run away but a soldier grabbed him, the three of them were taken outside. "Whad'y' want?" Sonic asked, he was fed up of The Commander.

"Come into the van… I have a 'present' for you all." they were all taken into the van, little microchips were stuck into their quills, they were tracking devices. "There, none of you can escape, we'll always know where you are." The Commander said, "I don't want to find any one of you too far away from home or school, understand?"

"Sure." Sonic said, Silver nodded, Shadow just grumbled.

"And another thing, Sonic , you're okay so you can leave." The Commander said, Sonic was taken back to class. "So, that just leaves the trouble maker and the devil." he said, narrowing his eyes at Shadow and Silver. The two of them were grabbed and shock collars were put onto them. "These are shock collars, if either of you get angry or try to attack someone you'll get a shock from them." he said sinisterly.

"What!" Shadow said angrily, he got a shock from the collar.

"See… like Shadow got there… It's pretty harmless." he said,

"Really." Silver said, he looked at Shadow who was panting,

"It does hurt of course." The Commander said,

"Why didn't Sonic get one?" Shadow asked, trying not to get angry.

"He's a hero, not a criminal like you two." he said with a spiteful tone to his voice.

"I'm only doing this for the good of the future!" Silver complained.

"No, I don't care, just get back to your lesson." The Commander said and shoved the two hedgehogs away.

Next was break time, everyone was asking why the hedgehog got taken out of the lesson. "They had to put these shock collars on us." Silver told them.

"Because The Commander doesn't like us to get angry at people." Shadow added, grinding his teeth in anger, he got a small shock.

"Angry about this by any chance?" they asked Shadow.

"What do you think!" Shadow shouted, he got another shock.

"Calm down Shadow." Silver said, Sonic chuckled at them, "What's so funny?" Silver asked, Sonic was being an ass so Shadow went to punch him but got and electric shock instead. Shadow fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Silver tired to help him up.

"Aww… are you two best fwiends?" Sonic said in a baby voice to tease them, Sonic turned a turquoise colour and lifted off the ground. Silver was doing this, he put him by Shadow.

"Say sorry to Shadow." Silver said calmly.

"No! Never!" Sonic said stubbornly. Silver then got angry, getting a shock. Silver had a look of terror on his face, "Looks like you two have anger problems." Sonic teased, Shadow and Silver nodded at each other. Next thing Sonic knew he was being dragged to the toilets. He was shoved into a stinky cubicle by Silver and Shadow and they jammed the door shut. Sonic couldn't open it. "Guys, this aint funny, open the door!"

Shadow made their way to third lesson, English. This year they had English with their form tutor My Rich, When he called the register he noticed Sonic wasn't there. "Shadow, Silver, do you know where Sonic is?" he asked.

"I think he needed the toilet sir…" Shadow said in a sinister way.

"Okay you two… what's happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think that something happened?" Shadow said, trying to hold in his laughter. "He should turn up soon."

"I know what happened sir! They locked Sonic in the toilets!" Someone said. Shadow scowled at him, it was like the whole school was out to get them.

"You two stay here!" Mr Rich shouted and he went to find Sonic, a while later he brought Sonic back, Sonic looked embarrassed, he growled at Shadow and Silver who were grinning at him.

"I hate you!" he said to them, making fists that were held firmly at his sides.

"Face it Sonic, we owned you!" Shadow said, folding his arms confidently.

Next lesson was RE. It was the same teacher as last year. The one Shadow 'attacked'. "GET OUT!" She screamed in fear.

"Why! I didn't do it! It was Mephiles, he's manipulating everyone's minds!" Shadow said. "He did it!"

"I refuse to let you in this classroom!" she screamed and locked him out. Sonic and Silver sat together.

"Sonic, do you hate me?" Silver asked nervously.

"No… I know it was mostly Shadow doing that… you just played along." Sonic said. "Because you don't want Shadow to reject you, or you're a goner." he worked out.

"So, Shadow's gotta work outside the room now…" Silver said, Sonic "Wait a minute… Shadow is the one that gives us all of the answers… what are we going to do?" Silver said, Sonic thought of something. The teacher passed them.

"You know, Shadow won't hurt you." Sonic said, "Anyway, he has a shock collar on him so if he tries anything, he'll get a shock."

"Oh… but who is Mephiles?" she asked.

"He keeps saying he changed everyone's memory to say that Shadow attacked you when it was Mephiles… but I've never heard of him." Silver said.

"The excuses he comes up with." She sighed.

"So, can he come back in? he's a soft as a puppy really." Sonic said,

"He is, isn't he." The teacher said, She went to see Shadow. He was done with his work already, including the extra questions. "Shadow, you're done already?" she asked. Shadow nodded, he was sulking. "You can come in to help your friends if you like." Shadow's face lit up, he looked at her, "Come on." she invited him inside.

At lunch, the three of them went into the canteen to eat lunch, they were hungry, as they walked in they got many insults by students. "Maybe we shouldn't have come in here…" Sonic said. Then one of the insulters got hit on the head by a girl in year 8, she hit him hard on the head with her lunchbox. The boy fell to the floor, the three hedgehogs decided to leave before any more trouble was caused.

So, they ate their lunch outside then decided to tell jokes for the rest of lunch time. "Hey guys, I've got one… a man walks into a bar and says ouch!" Sonic said, Silver laughed but Shadow kept his usual moody expression. "Shadow, Why aren't you laughing, what's wrong?"

"Sonic, that is a racist and Sexist joke!" Shadow said looking annoyed. Sonic sighed, Shadow was deciding to be awkward.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's sexist because it's a man, not a woman, why is it never a woman? And it's racist because you're putting a living thing in a bad situation."

"Okay… how do I make it non-sexist and non-racist?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno, you think about it you sexist, racist-"

"Hmm." Sonic thought. "I got it…" Shadow looked interested. "I walked into a bar and said ouch…" Sonic sighed. Soon after Shadow was in hysterics, holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Sonic and Silver looked at him with a confused expression. "Shadow… how it that even funny?"

"You walking into bar… hilarious…" Shadow was still laughing. "Oh crap… I've gotta go to the bathroom." he walked to the toilets, still laughing. He got to the door of the building and Lucy was coming outside, she saw Shadow was laughing.

"What' funny Shadow?" she asked, Shadow told her about the joke, she just looked at him like he was strange, she went to ask Sonic about it.

Last lesson was Welsh, the three hedgehogs least favourite lesson. "You, Sonic, I hear you told a joke so funny you made the emo laugh!" someone in the class said.

"No, he was just being an ass." Sonic said.

"But, what was it?" Sonic had to explain what it was, Shadow started to laugh again and others just thought him to be strange.

That night when they got to sleep they all had uneasy dreams again. Sonic clenched his pillow, nearly ripping it. "No, it's all around me… I can't swim… I can't… it's up to my chest.. I'm going to die…" he grabbed his pillow tighter, gasping.

Shadow was grabbing his head as if he was in pain, "No… leave me alone, you can't control me… I thought I was immune… ah… ah… no stop… it hurts…" he groaned, holding in his screams. "Please, it feels as if… my chest will… explode… my muscles, I can't move… the agony…" he gasped. "Please stop…"

Silver was rolling about the bed, getting tangled in the covers. "Ahh…" he hissed at the pain he thought he was feeling. "It hurts so much… the flames, the heat, the intense heat. The immense pain, my skin is burning, no let me go! Don't drop me into the pit it-"

"**AHH!**" they all screamed simultaneously again, waking each other up. Sonic was panting like mad as if he had just come up from the water, Shadow was holding his head in the same way he would if Black Doom was controlling him. Silver was looking around, he felt his skin as if he thought there were burns there. Aby rushed in to see all this, they started shaving and panting, nearly crying.

"Now. All of you tell me, what's bothering you." Aby said, they were all sat in the living room again, nobody answered, they just cried to themselves. "Please tell me what's wrong, you'll keep having these nightmares if you don't." They all shook their heads. "Please…"

"Lets just say my biggest fear." Sonic said. Silver and Shadow agreed.

"Is it that same dream as last time?" She asked, Sonic shook his head and the other two nodded. "Do you want to tell-"

"**NO!**" they all said,

"Fine, leave it." she said angrily, "Now get back to bed." she said. They begged her to be allowed stay up, they started to shake.

"Maria…" Shadow began to cry.

"Is that what you dreamt about?" she asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Whatever it was I bet it wasn't as bad as mine…" Silver said,

"Wanna bet?" Shadow said.

"I know… you all tell me and I'll judge, then we'll know who's dream was the worst." Aby said, getting annoyed with them. Sonic went first,

"Well…" he started nervously. "I as trapped in a room, wounded… and water was filling the room. It got higher and higher, I started to drown and that's when I woke up…"

"That's nothing!" Shadow said, so it was his turn. "I-I was running… I didn't know what from, I was just afraid… Then I knew what I was running from, Black Doom…" he started to shake again. "He was threatening me… he wanted revenge… he cornered me and used his mind control and he used his mind control to give me the worst pain ever."

"Probably not as bad a s the pain I felt." Silver said, so it was his turn. "It was Iblis… He's haunting me." Silver said.

"Who's Iblis?" Sonic asked.

"Something that used to exist… but I changed the past… he shouldn't exist…" Silver said. "He got me and burned me with his flames… it was awful pain, like white hot fire, burning through me like and abyss of fire… he was about to drop me into a pit of lava a flames… but that's when I woke up."

"Seems painful… you must have been afraid." Sonic said.

"The pain Black Doom was giving me was worse than any pain any mortal would feel in their life… the curse of immortality…"

"I'm so afraid of water… I can't swim… it made my heart beat so fast, it hurt my lungs when I couldn't breathe… I was drowning."

"Looks like you've all experienced some bad things there… but it's all over now." Aby said, "So go back to bed… please." she said, she yawned. They all headed back to bed.

**See the cameo in there SwifstShaddow123? **

**Lucy Labrador**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Wednesday the three were woken up in the morning by Aby for School. "Wake up guys." Aby said sleepily. They all turned over and groaned. "Guys, you'll be late for school."

"I don't care…" Silver said not waking up fully.

"GUN will be here to ask why you're not in school." Aby said.

"Okay, lets go!" Silver said, he and Sonic got up.

"Come on Shadow, you too." Aby said, Relived that she had two out of three up already.

"No! I don't care! I'm too tired to get up! Shadow complained. "I don't care if GUN come… those freaks have to learn to leave me alone." he grumbled. Shadow pulled the covers over his head.

"Shadow, I mean it, get up." Aby said, pulling the covers off Shadow as Sonic and Silver made a dash for the bathroom.

"I'm not getting up! I got no Sleep last night!" Shadow said, pulling his pillow on top of him. Aby snatched the pillows off him. Shadow decided to give up and he went to join the queue for the bathroom.

When they got into school, all of the students in their form noticed how tired Shadow looked. When they sat down in the form room he out his arms on the table and laid his head into them. "Guys… wake me up when it's time to…" he was silent, he really was tired.

First lesson was geography, Shadow was so tired he didn't listen to the teacher. "So, page 157 in the textbooks." the teacher said, everyone turned to the page, but not Shadow, he just sat there with his eyes closed, he was asleep. The teacher noticed this. "Shadow!" she shouted, Shadow jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Wha! Where am I!" Shadow said in shock, he looked around. "oh…" he realised and then calmed down.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" the teacher asked him.

"None…" Shadow groaned. "I couldn't sleep…" he yawned.

"Just try to concentrate." she told him and carried on teaching the class. Shadow yawed and closed his eyes again, he put his head on the desk. "SHADOW! I said concentrate!" she shouted,

"I AM concentrating… on sleeping…" he grumbled.

"Give me your diary!" she ordered, Shadow kept his head on the desk, he threw the diary to her, it landed on the floor in front of him, he hadn't moved a bit. She looked down at the diary, then back up to Shadow who was now sleeping with his mouth half open, he was starting to dribble. "SHADOW!" she shouted again. Silver began to shake his as he wouldn't move, Shadow sleepily sat up, he was still half asleep looking confused, Sonic slapped him into consciousness. "I don't think that was necessary Sonic…" the teacher sighed. Shadow punched Sonic back. "That's it Shadow, get out!" she said and pointed to the door, Shadow walked out grumbling, he got a shock from his collar as he left the room, he closed the door then screamed out in pain.

Next lesson was music, Sonic had stayed behind in geography for a while, to help the teacher clean up, "Thanks, but won't you be late for your next lesson now?" she asked him.

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm fast enough to get there in time!" Sonic said cockily. He sped off, making sheets fly everywhere, the sheets the teacher was laying out for the next class.

"SONIC!" she screamed, but he was gone. Sonic ran to the lesson and got the door of the room just as everyone was going inside, he felt great, just in time. The head teacher came up behind him.

"Sonic, a word please." she said, sounding irritated.

"Sure." Sonic said, he came outside the classroom with her. "What's up?" he asked,.

"You were running again! Causing may people to drop their things and fall over!" She shouted. Sonic's ears dropped and his cheeks turned red. He laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't be punished. "I'm giving a you a detention! Be at the hall by 1:30!" she said, Sonic was speechless, Mrs Hanes left.

At break Sonic, Shadow and Silver were hanging out, "I can't believe I got a detention this lunch time…" Sonic said. "Just because I ran… Couldn't they at least give me warning?"

"They gave you warning last time Sonic." Shadow said,

"I wanted to run so I wouldn't get a D1 for being late, but I got a detention instead." Sonic groaned.

"Can't you run at a slower pace?" Silver asked.

"Easy for you to say, Slowmo!" Sonic said.

Next lesson was technology. It was hard, they were making things. "Wow, I wish Tails were here, he's know how to do this." Sonic said, Silver was using his psycho kinesis to put the things together.

"Sonic… could you go over there and get me one of those pieces?" Silver asked him. "you're fast."

"Sorry Silver, not allowed to run." Sonic said, Silver decided to use hi psycho kinesis to make it float over to him, The teacher shouted at him to stop, which startled him, dropping it on someone's head. The teacher took Silvers diary, he was in trouble.

"HA!" Shadow teased, standing up all of a sudden, his chair flew back and nearly hit a girl in the head. They braced themselves for the pain, then noticed that the chair had stopped an inch in front of them and was glowing a turquoise colour.

"Thank you Silver!" they said as he put the chair down.

"Aww…. It's nothing…" Silver said, blushing. The teacher took Shadow's diary, which made Shadow sit down in a mood, getting a light shock from his collar.

The next lesson was maths, boring. Shadow was in top set with Lucy, her boyfriend wasn't in that set, so this was Shadow's chance! But she was sitting by another boy, called Rhys, Shadow sat on the same table as them. They had Mr Himsworth again that year, for the third year in a row. "Why did we get stuck with him AGAIN?" Shadow asked Lucy and Rhys. "He hates me!"

"Well, if you behaved better, maybe he wouldn't." Lucy said, Shadow looked uninterested, he didn't want to behave.

"You humans should be obeying me… not the other way around." Shadow mumbled. Lucy heard and looked at him angrily. "No! I didn't mean it like that, you're fine…. It's just some humans."

"You talk about us like were scum!" Lucy said to him, the teacher interrupted everyone's conversations.

"Okay Class, get your new books and write your names on them!" he said he demonstrated on the board,

Name

Teacher's Name

Set 1

Room M23

So Shadow, did so, Exactly, "No Shadow, you don't write the word NAME, you write your name!" the teacher was furious, he knew Shadow knew better and was doing it just to annoy. He gave Shadow another book to try again. Shadow did it again, but this time he wrote.

Shadow The Hedgehog: The Ultimate Life Form

What do you think Hims'worth?

Set 1 of nerds

Room, the boring one

"So, have you done it?" Mr Himsworth asked. Shadow passed his book to him looking pleased with himself. Mr Himsworth was absolutely furious. "You're going to remove!" he shouted. Shadow smiled, he had gotten himself out of the first lesson.

Sonic and Silver were in set 2, and in their classroom they all had to go to the front to get a sheet. Silver decided to use his Psycho kinesis again. The paper floated across the room, nearly hitting people. The teacher was not happy with him. "Aww… come on, he was only getting our sheets." Sonic stuck up for his as Silver made puppy dog eyes.

"Are you trying to argue, hedgehog?" he said.

"I HAVE a name you know!" Sonic said getting angry.

"Hedgehog is your second name, isn't it?" the teacher asked.

"Oh… you meant it that way… my bad…" Sonic said nervously, feeling embarrassed for the rest of the lesson.

Next was lunch, Sonic went to detention and Silver joined a crowd of kids from his class, as he couldn't find Shadow. "So, where are we going?" Silver asked them. They went to a quiet place in the school that Silver had never seen before. It made Silver feel nervous. They started to light cigarettes, Silver nearly had a heart attack. "Aren't those illegal!" he shouted.

"Isn't murdering illegal?" said one of them. Silver was defeated. "Besides, it's not illegal, we shouldn't do it at this age, but it's so cool!"

"In my time, they're illegal, getting caught with one can result in ten years in prison." Silver said.

"That's tight… well, not illegal at the moment, wanna try one?" Silver shook his head. "Are you scared?" they teased. Silver took one and breathed it in, he immediately starting coughing a spluttering. "Wimp!" they said and took it back.

"Aww… that's horrible, I can still taste it…" Silver said, looking ill.

Shadow was sitting in the far corner of the school, another place where anyone hardly went, he got something out of his bag. It was some alcoholic drinks he had brought at the beginning of lunch. He started to drink it, there were several bottles, he drunk two litres in half and hour. "Well… that's the weight off my back,… and into my stomach." he smiled, he woozily got up and went to his last lesson.

Last lesson was games and everyone got changed for it. The boys were doing basket ball. They lined up outside the dome, Sonic and Silver noticed that Shadow was starting to look tense. "And that puts all of the weight out of my stomach… and into my bladder." Shadow groaned.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"NO Sonic! I am NOT drunk!" Shadow said dizzily.

"Shadow… you're drunk?" Sonic said in in a shocked voice. Shadow shook his head. "Shadow… you kook dizzy, you smell of alcohol and you're talking nonsense!" meanwhile, Silver was coughing.

"Ohhh…. Shouldn't have done that." Silver complained to himself, Sonic heard this.

"What's wrong Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Ugh… nothing." Silver said nervously.

"Ugh… Silver you smell of Smoke- noooo, no no no no…. you didn't, did you?" Sonic said, not wanting to believe what was going on.

"They were all enjoying it, so I thought I'd try." Silver said.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sonic said, "I leave you for one lunchtime… and this happens!"

During the game of basked ball, Silver's team were losing. "Come on Silver, use your powers or we'll lose!" said one of his team mates. On the other team was Sonic and Shadow. Shadow wanted to win because James, Lucy's boyfriend was on the opposite team, and he wanted to impress her. While they played Silver snatched the ball with his powers and got it into the net. His whole team cheered. "NO!" the teacher said and blew the whistle. "That's cheating!" he said, "NO points!" All of the team moaned.

When they got home that day they all felt tired, and Shadow had a headache. They all sat down in the living room, Shadow started to look desperate again, he groaned, he didn't wasn't to get up, but if he didn't, he would have an accident, so he slowly walked to the toilet. Sonic sniggering at the way he was walking and Silver just feeling sorry.

That night they all had uneasy sleeps again. They were being tormented by their dreams. They all rolled over nervously and talked in their sleep. They all woke up screaming and Aby ran to see what was wrong. She saw them all whimpering like before. "I'll go and make the hot chocolate…" she said sighing.

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was Thursday, they got into school as usual, first lesson was Tech again, they were careful not to make the same mistakes as yesterday. Second lesson was RE and the teacher still didn't trust Shadow. At break Shadow got into a binge drink again, though it had to be quick as break wasn't as long as lunch time.

Third lesson was chemistry for Shadow, it was hard for beginners, and hard for Shadow who was drunk! The teacher noticed that Shadow looked a bit woozy. "Are you alright Shadow?" he asked, standing in front of his desk.

"I am NOT drunk!" Shadow said. The teacher sounded shocked.

"Alright then… how about a balance test?" he said in a challenging tone. Everyone in the class looked over to them and watched in a tense silence. Shadow got up and tried to walk in a straight line but failed miserably. He walked in a zigzag and falling over also failing to hold into the desk to keep himself up and falling face down onto the floor. The whole class laughed. "Shadow! Come with me!" the teacher grabbed his arm and took him to the head teachers office. As they were still on a licence from GUN they gave Shadow a beating, he didn't feel it though, since he was numb from the alcohol.

The next day Shadow was sober, thankfully. He noticed that Lucy was getting attached to her boyfriend, James. Shadow had to do something before he lost her forever. He wondered if he should tell her how he felt, or would it upset her? He got an idea, it was kind of bad, but it could work. He would kidnap her, take her out of school. If GUN tracked him, he wouldn't care, he would run away with her, that would surely win her heart over! He wondered if he was in fact 100% sober… but he knew his plan. Today was Friday, so he would do it at break.

Break time Shadow waited nervously for her to come outside. She came outside and Shadow stood in front of her to get her attention. "Oh Shadow… could you let me past… I really need to… well… go…" she said nervously. "The stupid teacher didn't let me go in the lesson…" she noticed a glint of mischief in Shadow's eyes. "Shadow…" she said nervously. Shadow grabbed her arm and ran out of the school. He stopped in a quiet place outside of school. "Shadow! What are you doing!" she slapped him.

"Maybe I should have let her pee first…" Shadow said to himself, Lucy heard. She glared at him.

"You are INSANE! How could you take me away like that! Were out of school!" she screamed, "How could you do something like this?" she said getting tears in her eyes. Shadow as about to explain but saw some police officers across the street so he picked her up and hid. "Okay Shadow, now I really need to-" Shadow covered her mouth.

"Shh… we'll get caught." he whispered.

"That's what I want to happen." Lucy grumbled at him, she looked so angry.

"Why are women so scary when they're angry?"

"Shadow, can you take me back?" Lucy said, starting to cry.

"No… don't cry… trust me, you'll like this once I tell you what's going on-"

"You thought I'd LIKE this!" Lucy started to slap him.

"Ugh! What happened to you thinking that I was cute?" Shadow groaned as he was being slapped.

"I've grown out of you now! When I realised you would always leave me, I gave up on you and went out with someone who truly cared. I don't love you anymore!"

"Well, that's too bad, because I still love you…"

"Really?- I mean, I don't care! I have a boyfriend… and if you seriously thought this would be fun... then you're crazy." she turned to get back to school but Shadow held her back, pulled her into the woods.

"I'm not letting you go! Not back to him!" Shadow said forcefully, he said picking her up by her waist.

"Shadow, let me go! I really need the toilet!" she said desperately.

"There's a bush there." Shadow said, tightening his grip on her as she struggled to get free.

"Eww! No!" she complained.

"You're staying here with me! I'm not letting you go!" Lucy was ignoring his words and kicking about to get free. "Oh… if only I had some rope." he said menacingly. Lucy bent her leg back, kicking him in the weak spot, between the legs. She started to run but Shadow ran out to her in a split second and caught her, he ripped the straps off his bag and tied her to a tree. She cried out for help. "Shut up, or I'll put a gag on you!" Shadow growled.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

"Because you don't love me." Shadow said emotionlessly.

"No! Because you're twisted and crazy!" she screamed at him. "Oh…. Please Shadow… I really have to go…"

"You had you chance…"

"What, that bush! Eww! NO!" she cried silently to herself. Soon Shadow noticed that she had her legs crossed. "Please… you can't do this… I'm I girl... How long are you going to keep me here?" Shadow didn't answer. "Are you going to starve me?" she started to think of many things… "Oh no… my family! They'll miss me!" she panicked. "Please, the more you keep me here, the more they'll press charges on you!"

"I'll go to prison… but I don't care… don't you get it… I'd do all of that for YOU!" Shadow said.

"But I HATE you!" Shadow looked hurt. "Why wouldn't I… after what you're doing to me now!" Shadow walked a little closer. She managed to kick him again, between the legs. He cried out in pain. "I'll do it again if you don't let me go!" Lucy began to smile with relief. Shadow wondered why… he then saw a shadow loom over him. He looked behind himself. It was The Commander and a couple of GUN soldiers.

"NO! You can't take her away from me!" Shadow said, he wrapped his arms around her. A soldier managed to pry Shadow off of her and took the two of them back to school, the guilty hedgehog was sent to the head teachers office while Lucy made a dash for the toilets.

"How DARE you do that…. Do you have the devil in you or something!" the head teacher said, she was furious.

"I wanted her to love me!"

"That is certainty not the way to do it!" she said, "You're going to be I detention for Sooooo long young man! First alcohol, now this!"

"Alcohol?" The Commander asked, Shadow could sense the delight in his voice as it was another reason to hurt him. Mrs Han nodded. The Commander pulled Shadow to the side. He got out a control panel and pressed a button. Shadow got electrocuted by his collar, he fall to the floor in agony, it was a continuous surge of pain.

"Stop doing that!" Mrs Han screamed, she didn't like to see Shadow in so much pain.

When The Commander was gone, he left Shadow in the office. Shadow was now crying to himself on the floor in pain. Mrs Han comforted him, "It's okay now… he's gone." she said, stroking his head.

**Lucy Labrador**


	7. Chapter 7

That Monday after school as they were going home, Sonic was looking out of the window of the bus and he was Amy and Blaze walking outside along the pavement. "AMY and BLAZE!" he shouted. Silver heard this and looked out if the window too. They were about to shout to the two of them but the bus driver sped up. Sonic decided to put his speed into action. He looked at the hatch in the roof, it was open, he jumped out of it and onto the pavement,

"Sonic!" Amy screamed in delight, "Why do you have that uniform?" she asked.

"No time to talk!" Sonic said, he picked Amy up and put her in the bus, he did the same for Blaze. "Whoa… nearly lost you two there." they got home. When they got inside Aby was surprised to see that two extra people was with them, they all sat down to introduce themselves.

"HI! I'm Amy, Sonic's girlfriend!" Amy said, Sonic turned away, his cheeks going and deep red. Although, he wasn't denying it.

"I'm Blaze-"

"Silver's girlfriend!" Amy cheered. Both Blaze and Silver blushed, though they weren't denying it either.

"Don't you have someone Shadow?" Aby asked. Shadow looked to the floor, too embarrassed to admit that he was the only one alone. "Aww… that's sweet I guess." she said.

"No it's not, I'm lonely." Shadow complained.

"You'll find someone one day Shadow." Amy said, Shadow ignored her. "So, do we have to go to school?" Amy asked.

"Yes… and maybe I should call GUN and tell them you've showed up." Aby said. Amy looked worried. "Oh, don't worry, GUN pays me to look after you, we need the money so I can buy things for you all and support you."

"But… they act as if they own us." Sonic said. "We'll, they own Shadow." he teased.

"THEY DO NOT!" Shadow shouted in his face.

"Fine. Eggman does, after all, his grandfather created you!" Sonic teased Shadow even more.

"Nobody owns Shadow, he is a normal hedgehog, just like the rest of you." Aby said. Sonic huffed. "Sonic, why do you have to be so horrible to Shadow? Would you like it if Shadow was nasty to you?" Sonic was silent. They then all turned around to see Silver and Blaze making out. "AHEM!" Aby said, they stopped. "Couldn't you do that in private, in your room perhaps? Other people don't want to see it."

"Who says we don't wanna see it?" Sonic said in a mischievous voice. Amy hit Sonic in the head. Sonic recovered form the blow. "Hey… speaking of the room, how are we all going to fit in there?"

"Sonic and Silver will have to sleep in here on the sofa or something until we get bunk beds." Aby said.

"Why us?" Sonic asked.

"Because you're boys, and you're supposed to give us the beds so WE don't have to sleep on the floor." Amy said smartly.

"Well… that's just brilliant…" Sonic sighed, he was not looking forward to sleeping on the sofa.

"I'll get the beds ordered." Aby said and went to make a few phone calls. As she did that the rest of them talked about how they ended up where they were, as they talked Shadow stomach rumbled loudly. Everyone heard it. Shadow put his hand over his stomach, his cheeks going red.

"Oh Shadow…." Aby sighed, she had just come into the room, she had the phone in her hands. "The Commander wants to speak to you." she said, holding the phone out for Shadow.

"What? Now?" Shadow took the phone, Aby could see he was planning to press the hang up button. Aby glared at him. "Fine…" he sighed and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Shadow said reluctantly.

"Ahh… Shadow… a report has been sent to me to say that you've been skipping lessons-"

"N-no…" Shadow lied.

"Don't lie to me you disgusting creature…" he hissed.

"Well, what if I am lying, what can YOU do to ME?" Shadow said confidently.

"Send some of my soldiers over there to kick your rodent ASS!" he shouted through the phone.

"Fine… I did skip lessons… but only the boring ones!" Shadow said.

"Very well, you're going to get a long hard punishment tomorrow, by law the school can hurt you, and if I order them to, they have to, or they'll be arrested by me!" Shadow gulped. "So ,tomorrow they'll be ready for you… and DON'T THINK OF STAYING OFF SICK!" he yelled and the phone went dead, he had hung up.

"What did he say?" Aby asked.

"That I've been skipping lessons and I'm going to get a beating tomorrow." Shadow said emotionlessly and handed the phone to her, Aby gasped. "Don't worry, I can handle it. It's my own fault for skipping lessons, and now I have to face the consequences."

"Shadow, I wish I would stop misbehaving in school, all of this would stop then." Aby said to him sympathetically.

"It's not like I can't take a few beatings. Besides, he will get what's coming to him one day." Shadow said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't crack your knuckles Shadow, it's bad for you." Aby said.

"To be honest, I don't really care, it's nothing compared to what I'm gonna get tomorrow."

"Shadow, do you want me to talk to them?"

"No! I don't need protecting!"

"What happened to you Shadow, you used to be a little softie." Aby said, sounding like a mother who's child had grown up. The other laughed at him.

"Aww… Shadow's a little softie!" Sonic teased. Shadow punched him. In the stomach. "That's doesn't make you tough!" he teased more. "'cause you're not denying it!" Shadow walked to the front door.

"I'm going out for a walk." Shadow said and left. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Aby opened it. At the door there were two GUN soldiers holding Shadow by his arms, he was struggling to get away.

"We found him wondering, so we brought him home." said one of them. They shoved in side, Aby thanked them and left.

"This sucks… I was only going for a walk." Shadow complained. "I'm going to my room!" Aby looked sad, he wasn't the Shadow he used to be. This Shadow was angry and nasty, it was like he had grown up. Buy maybe it was because of the commander, and Sonic wasn't helping Shadow either. Aby went in to the bedroom to see Shadow. He was sitting on his bed sulking, looking down. "What do you want?" he said, not taking his eyes of the bed.

"Shadow, what's happened to you? You used to be attached to me, and now you won't talk to me." Aby sounded upset.

"It's not you… it's the others, they'll make fun of me." Shadow said. "Those lot can have fun without me… I really don't care."

"Okay… it'll be time for tea soon though, I hope your hungry."

"Yeah, starving! I couldn't eat today, I had too many detentions…" he said, looking sad. "So… could you put extra on my plate?" he asked. "I'm really hungry… and the ultimate life form has the ultimate apatite!" he said, repeating what he had said when he first moved in with her. This made her smile. She left and Sonic walked in, Shadow's eyes went wide.

"The ultimate life form… has the ultimate appetite!" Sonic made fun of him. "You know Shadow, I wander who you can still call yourself that! You're not REALLY the ultimate life form are you?" he asked in an annoying tone. Shadow began to growl. "You know, GUN will never stop coming after you… you're held back by your emotions, and you can't even hold your pee!" Now Shadow was angry, he was fuming. He got up and pushed Sonic against the wall, he punched him in the stomach many times.

"I AM the ultimate life form!" he shouted, " I'm immortal and ageless!" he said angrily, and slightly desperate.

"Meh…. Doesn't make you ultimate." he said, not felling bothered. Aby came in to see what the noise was about. She saw Shadow hitting Sonic, and Sonic insulting him, they then saw Aby at the door, she looked upset. Shadow nervously broke away from Sonic.

"Shadow hurt me!" Sonic said, pointing at Shadow like a child tell tale.

"Yes… but you don't seem to be very bothered about it, and Shadow is nearly in tears." Aby said.

"I do NOT cry, I am the ultimate life form!" he choked back, holding back his tears.

"You two need to make up with each other before one of you gets seriously hurt." Aby said. Shadow and Sonic ignored, looking away from each other.

**Lucy Labrador**


	8. Chapter 8

The five of them had to go to school. They put their uniforms on and headed for school. As soon as Shadow got inside he was sent to the head teacher's office. He went in looking strong. There were GUN soldiers in there already, waiting for him. They grabbed him by his arms and sat him down on the chair firmly. "Shadow, you know why you're here." said Mrs Han. Shadow just mumbled. "So you understand that you need to be punished." she didn't seem happy about this either, the soldiers shoved Shadow onto the floor.

As if on Cue the Commander came in Shadow looked up to see him, and gulped. The Commander stamped on Shadow's back, crushing his poor spine, then kicked him against the wall. The Commander got out a control like before and electrocuted the tormented hedgehog. When the pain ended, The Commander roughly picked Shadow up by his arms and dragged him to his form room, Shadow didn't bother retaliating. He dragged Shadow down the steps, his back his the steps on by one, The Commander then threw Shadow into his form room, throwing his bag on top of his and slamming the door.

"Oh, Shadow, I see you made it here in one piece." Mr Richer said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just fine." Shadow said and grunted with pain as he got up. He felt his arm was dislocated, so he snapped it back into place, creating a loud cracking sound, the whole class cringed. Shadow really wanted to cry, tears were forming in his eyes, but he shook them away.

First lesson was English, they had Mr Richer for that lesson, which was good because he didn't have to move from his seat. Shadow and Blaze were in this set, set one and Sonic and the others were in set 2. "So, decided to stay for this lesson then Shadow?" Mr Richer said, Shadow nodded, still in pain. "Well Done." Blaze got on with her work,

"Hey, Blaze, is it?" the boy sat behind them asked. Blaze nodded. "Are you single?"

"Excuse me, are you trying to ask me out?" she sounded shocked and angry.

"Yes." the boy said, getting a punch in the face, Shadow laughed, earning a punch too.

Second lesson was science, Shadow and Blaze were in set 1, the rest were in set two. (Again!) Shadow and Blaze had physics, Sonic, Amy and Silver had Biology as different sets had different sciences. In Set one they were doing an experiment, Shadow and Blaze had to work as partners. They had to light a Bunsen burner, which Blaze used her fire powers to do so. "BLAZE!" the teacher shouted. "What did you just do!"

"I used my powers to light it." she said and shrugged.

"That is dangerous!" he shouted.

"I've been practicing for years, I have control of my own powers, what do you think I am, a kid!" she said, feeling offended.

"Give me your diary, that is a B1!" The teacher said, Blaze handed her diary over, she didn't really care.

In set 2, biology _**(I like to call it biLOLogy!)** _Sonic and Amy sat by each other, Silver on the other side to Sonic. The person sat by Amy was trying to copy her answers in the work, _Nobody_ did that to Amy without asking. She slapped the boy. "OW!" the boy said,

"How dare you copy my answers! At least ASK! How rude!" she screamed.

"What's going on!" The teacher asked.

"She slapped me! She's crazy!" said the boy.

"How dare you!" said the teacher.

"But…. He was copying my answers… he didn't even ask!" Amy said angrily.

"You do not hurt anyone! Give me your diary!" he shouted. This was not a good start for either of the girls.

Lesson three was welsh, Amy and Blaze didn't see the point in this lesson. "Why do we have to learn this rubbish!" Blaze said.

"Because this school is cruel!" Sonic said. "Well, Shadow's good at this lesson, he's a swot, he's good at everything! Shadow growled at him. "What's I'm only saying what's true!"

Lesson 4 was Games. Sonic was happy of that, he could now get some exercise and not bee sat in a classroom all day. He was thankful of that. Shadow didn't like the lesson, he found the things they did pointless. Amy was angry at the fact that the boys were separated from the girls, so she couldn't be with Sonic. The boys did basket ball and the girls did netball. Amy would always be caught off guard as she looked over to the other court, seeing Sonic do a cool move or get the ball in the net. As she was daydreaming, watching Sonic, she got his in the stomach by the ball, hard. "Oww…" she bent over in pain. The girls laughed at her. She dropped to her knees and the teacher ran to see if she was okay. Sonic noticed that Amy was hurt, so ran to see her.

"Get back here now!" his teacher shouted, he didn't listen, he wanted to see Amy.

"Amy, are you okay!" Sonic said, worry in his voice.

"Yeah… thanks Sonic." Amy said,

"Sonic! How dare you leave without my permission!" his teacher shouted at him as he came over he stopped shouting as he noticed that the two of them were kissing. When they stopped, Amy looked really happy while Sonic look embarrassed. "Sonic, you are in detention!"

After the lesson which was lunch time, Sonic sat in detention. "Please let me out! This isn't fair!" Sonic said.

"You shouldn't have left without asking!" The teacher said.

"But Amy was hurt!" Sonic complained. "They hurt my girlfriend!" Sonic said in fury. He suddenly looked very embarrassed as the teacher smirked at him.

"Not so tough, are you?" he said. Sonic started to complain again. "Shut up! Or I'll keep you in tomorrow as well!"

Shadow was in detention too, but with the head teacher. "Oh Shadow, when will you finally learn your lesson." she sighed. "You must owe us at least 50 detentions."

"And after today 49!" Shadow said,

"That was an estimate, there could be more." she said.

"There could be less." Shadow said with hope. "So, exactly what am I here for?" Shadow asked, he would soon regret asking.

"Disobeying teachers, leaving the premises during school hours, being rude, skipping lessons, breaking another student's arm, jumping off the top of the roof-" Shadow smiled at that. "-Consuming alcohol during school hours, being late, being violent, being arrogant, calling us pathetic-"

"Okay! I get it!" Shadow exclaimed so she would stop.

"And just as were getting into the routine of getting you here every break, you disappear." she complained.

"That's not MY fault, it's GUN's fault! They HATE me." Shadow said. "I'll never escape from them, it's like I'm eternally bound to them…" Shadow said, he soon became silent as he lay his head on the desk for the rest of the lunchtime.

Outside with the rest of them, Silver, Blaze and Amy were all bored. Without Sonic making his jokes and remarks, it was boring. Amy missed him. But as Sonic wasn't there the nasty boys of their year wanted to annoy her. "Hey, Amy, isn't it, sorry I copied your work earlier." he said sarcastically, "How about a hug!"

"Go away! You're a freak!" Amy said.

"Guys, leave her alone." Silver said.

"Says you, mister murderer!"

"Huh?" Amy said to Silver.

"So Amy?" the boy said, holding out his arms, he was only trying to spite her. Amy just hit him, so did Blaze. The boys ran.

"You girls really know how to scare them off." Silver said.

"Thanks." Amy said, feeling flattered. "Wait… was that a compliment or an insult!"

"No! It was a compliment, saying you know how to stand up for yourselves!" Silver said urgently to avoid a beating. Amy went back to being shy and flattered. Soon the bell went for Maths, the lesson no one liked, apart from Tails but he wasn't there so they could complain all they liked.

Again, Shadow and Blaze were in top set, and the other three were in set two. Shadow tried to sit near Lucy, but she demanded for him to go away, so he sat with Blaze instead. Blaze got a new book of her own, she wrote her name on the front. Shadow told her the story of what he did with his book, she listened half interested. "You are a real trouble maker." Blaze said. Shadow smiled, feeling proud. "You waste your time." that wiped the smile off his face.

"Aww… look at the married couple arguing!" said the boy across the table. Blaze leant over hit him. "Oww."

"I'm warning you." she said, angry enough for her flames to burn, her tail lit, though she didn't notice. Soon people were able to smell smoke. The carpet was catching on fire.

"FIRE!" Someone screamed. They all saw it was Blaze, everyone left the room, someone hit the fire alarm. Shadow got out his water bottle and sprayed onto it, the small fire was out. Shadow did not look amused. "Oh…" they all said, but had to leave the building anyway.

Everyone met up outside, Blaze was looking upset. She would get a telling off later. Everyone was annoyed with this fire 'drill' the head teacher spoke to everyone. "I'm very glad you all did well at evacuating the building as this was not a drill, there was a real fire." she announced, the students all looked worried. "It was only a small one though, and nothing has been damaged." (Apart from the carpet.) Blazes cheeks went as red as Sonic's shoes, she was so embarrassed, at least no one knew.

"It was Blaze!" one of her class mated said, everyone was laughing at her, Silver came to comfort her,

"It's not fair, it's only because he angered me." Blaze said.

When they were on the bus home everyone was making fun of Blaze. "Stop it!" she screamed but the carried on. Silver tried, it didn't work. "Don't bother Silver… we'll just have to live through it."

"The idiots here are them… they all ran out of the classroom an set off the alarm when all it took was a bit of water." Shadow said from the seat behind. "And now I'm thirsty! They'd better be grateful for this." Everyone was still annoying Blaze and making fun of her.

"STOP, She is a princess!" Silver shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone went silent.

"Silver, I told you not to bring that up." Blaze whispered to him looking nervous.

"You're royal?" Someone asked.

"In another dimension, yes." Blaze said.

"W-were all really sorry!" everyone was now apologising. Blaze sighed, she didn't want it to be this way.

They got home and Aby came to see them at the door. "Shadow, how did it go!" she asked.

"The punishment? Well, the commander was there to give it to me personally." Shadow said. "He ended up dislocating my shoulder and embarrassed me in front of my whole class."

"Poor you…" she said, hugging him.

"Stop it! You don't have to baby me any more!" he shouted an pulled away, he ran to his room. Leaving Aby speechless.

**Lucy Labrador**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a normal Tuesday morning. Shadow was bored, because registration was boring. Sonic had a girlfriend, Silver had a girlfriend, but he didn't. But he was the sexiest, (Through his own eyes.) how could this happen? Mr Richer quieted everyone down. "Today everyone, we have a new student! She will be arriving soon!" he said. 'she? Perfect' Shadow thought, "Her name is Maria." he said.

"WHAT!" Shadow said, everyone was shocked by Shadow's sudden outburst. "I'll be hearing the name everyday now! I can't believe this!" Shadow put his head on the desk, and moaned to himself.

Soon, the new girl arrived, she was a normal human. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm guessing you're Maria then?" Mr Richer asked. "Maria Robotnik?" Shadows head shot off the desk.

"Shadow!" Maria said.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted, and jumped over his desk to her. He hugged her tightly. "Maria!" he cried with joy.

"Shadow!" she said with joy, Shadow took her hand and led her outside.

"I-I don't believe it…" Sonic and the others said in absolute shock.

"Get back in here!" Mr Richer shouted.

"No sir! You don't understand who Maria is!" Sonic said. Sonic and the others explained the story to him.

Meanwhile Maria and Shadow were outside together, they were on the bench. Maria sat as normal as Shadow lay down with his head on her knees. She was smoothing his quills as Shadow told her about his tragic life. Shadow soon stood up. "We should get back to class." he said.

"But… we'll get told off." Maria said, feeling afraid.

"Don't worry, I'll take the whole blame." Shadow said, he started to walk to the building.

"No Shadow!" Maria followed.

"It's fine… I've already let you die, it's about time I started making it up to you." Shadow said getting a tear in his eye. They got to the classroom they were expecting to be told off, but nothing happened. Mr Richer smiled at them.

"It's nice to see you're finally together again." he said. Shadow was confused. He looked at Sonic and the others and smiled. Knowing they had done that for him. Him and Maria sat down together, they were very happy to be together.

Lesson 1 was maths, Maria was in the same set as Shadow. She wanted to sit by him but she was stopped. "No Maria." Mr Himsworth said. "I don't think you should sit by him. He's a trouble maker."

"But Shadow and I are friends." Maria said, "And… trouble maker? Shadow is very well behaved!"

"He's the opposite of that." Mr Himsworth said.

"Shadow!" Maria said, tapping him on the nose like an owner would do to their dog. "How dare you!"

"I'm sorry Maria…" Shadow said innocently, "I'll be good now…" he said, feeling ashamed of himself. He gave her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"On second thought, I think you should sit by Shadow." the teacher said. He was so happy as Shadow would finally behave.

Lesson 2 was French. Shadow sat with Maria again, he clung to her like a baby did to it's mother.

At break Shadow stayed with Maria, he kept his arms around her waist as if they were stuck like glue. "Shadow! Stop acting like a baby!" Sonic said. Shadow growled at him.

"But Shadow is a baby! He's my baby!" Maria said, Shadow agreed burying his head in her side lovingly.

"Shadow, this isn't like you!" Sonic said angrily. Again, Shadow just growled and the two of them left to be alone for a while.

Lesson 3 was English, Shadow tried to sit by Maria again, no surprise. "Get out the homework I set you last lesson." Mr Rich said. Shadow looked guilty. Maria scowled at him.

"Shadow, you were a really bad boy while I was gone, weren't you!" Maria scolded him. Shadow was very sorry.

Lesson 4 was RE, the teacher still had a grudge against Shadow. Maria wondered why, Shadow told her he didn't know, avoiding a long explanation.

They all got home, it seemed Maria lived with them too. Aby had found Maria and done this to surprise Shadow, how Maria returned from the dead, no one knew, not even Maria. They had homework to do and Shadow pretended to need help, Maria helped him. Shadow did everything with her, he was like her child.

That night when they slept Shadow was 'lonely' so he went into Maria's bed with her, on the top bunk. "Maria, Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Of course Shadow." she said and let him in, he snuggled up to her. Later that night Shadow woke up from a night mare, Aby heard and went to comfort him but saw Maria was already doing this. She went back to bed feeling annoyed, She was Shadow's mother, not Maria, she was talking her job!

Later on that week Shadow was sitting alone in the bedroom he then saw a dark figure in the corner, it stepped out. "MEPHILES!" Shadow gasped. Mephiles wrapped his sharp claws around Shadow's neck. He lifted him off his bed and held him against the wall. Shadow couldn't breath or scream. His claws pierced Shadow's skin, green liquid dripped onto the floor. "W-what d-do you w-want with m-me." Shadow said shakily.

"Revenge!" he said.

"For what!"

"For everything! You always come out on top, whenever I make you suffer, it always gets better again, I despise you." Mephiles hissed.

"Leave me alone…" Shadow choked. "Please."

"No… I'm staying here now… just like before." Mephiles said mischievously. He disappeared dropping Shadow. Shadow went to the bathroom to clean the blood off his neck, the shock collar covered his cuts. When he came out there was a faint knock on the door. Aby opened it.

"Aww… look at you, you poor thing…" Shadow heard Aby say. She carried it inside. Shadow came into the living room to find Aby nursing a hedgehog.

"Mephiles…" Shadow breathed, his pupils shrinking.

"Shadow, look this poor guy was hurt, he came to this house for help." Aby said.

"Aby, you have to get him out of the house, he's dangerous!" Shadow said.

"That's what I was told when I wanted to adopt you, remember? Give him a chance, he's hurt, like you were." she said.

"No! He's evil!" Shadow shouted. "He was here before! He brainwashed everyone into thinking he never existed apart from me! He wants to torture me!" Shadow said, grabbing his quills and pulling at them as if he had gone crazy. This whole thing was going to happen again.

"Oww…" Mephiles whimpered as Aby cleaned his cuts.

"He wants to TORTURE me, he's driving me insane!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, what are you on about, I think you need to see someone." Aby said.

"NO! It's all true! I swear!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow… just go…" she said, "You're disturbing the poor thing…" she said. Shadow went to his room and cried to himself, Maria came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Mephiles…" Shadow said, Maria gasped, Shadow had told her about him and the terrifying story. "He's back… and I think Aby likes him now, and not me."

"Shadow, Don't worry, you still have me… I'll take care of you." Maria said to him.

The next day it was school time and they all went to school, all seven of them. First lesson was tech, Mephiles was good at that, much better than Shadow. Maria was annoyed by this, no one was better than her Shadow.

Second lesson was RE, when Mephiles came into the room the teacher noticed him straight away. "Have I met you before?" she asked him.

"No, though I do bare a great resemblance to Shadow." Mephiles said. "I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the dark." he said mischievously. Her eyes went wide, Suddenly the whole class was acting up. Shadow and the others wondered what was going on.

"Shadow!" the teacher screamed in fear. "It wasn't you… it was him… he's a demon, a monster!" she said, pointing a shaky finger at Mephiles. Mephiles went to shut her up but Shadow pulled him out of the room.

"Shadow, he's made everyone remember again!" Maria cried.

"Call GUN!" Shadow shouted out, holding Mephiles down with all of his might. Shadow knew what he may get into again, another bullet to the arm possibly? The two of them were struggling in the hall way, Shadow trying to hold him to the floor, getting strangled by him at the same time. It was hard to hold Mephiles down with no oxygen, soon enough, GUN arrived. To Shadow's delight, Mephiles got cuffed. He sighed with relief, until he felt his hands being put behind his back and put into hand cuffs by The Commander. The two of them were taken to the van in the car park.

"Not Shadow!" Maria cried, she ran after them. "Shadow!" she screamed. Sonic and the others arrived. "Please don't take him away, it wasn't him, it was Mephiles!" she said, getting tears in her eyes.

"Who is this?" The Commander asked, looking at Mephiles.

"I am Mephiles!" he said mischievously.

"It was you, Shadow was innocent." The Commander said in shock.

"We need the sceptre of darkness." Shadow said boldly.

"Is it this thing?" Silver asked, holding it out. Shadow looked at Mephiles menacingly. Mephiles look scared.

"It's time to get rid of you!" Shadow screamed, he tried to take the sceptre but his hands were stuck. Shadow glared at The Commander, who quickly unlocked him. Shadow took the sceptre and trapped Mephiles inside of it. Mephiles swore revenge on Shadow as he was pulled inside. Maria hugged Shadow tightly.

"Shadow! You're so brave!" she said and hugged him tight. Shadow returned the hug to her. The Commander took the sceptre, they were going to lock it away.

Shadow was now seen as a hero with GUN, in a way. They took his a Silver's shock collars off and let them live as normal. They all lived with Aby for the whole school year. They were moved into a bigger house with six bedrooms. One for Sonic and Amy, one for Silver and Blaze, one for Shadow and Maria one for Aby and two extra just in case any other friends were to show up.

They all did their SATS at the end of year 9, and all got good results. They took their options for GCSEs. But what they took… that will come in the next story, for Hedgehogs at GCSE, as they move to KS4.

**The story following this is 'Hedgehogs GCSE.'**

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
